


you know the rules

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Logan Gets Fucked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Logan, Threesome - M/M/M, technically this could be hamptons verse but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Logan knows the rules. No touching, not himself or either of them. Not until he’s given permission. If he's good, he’ll get exactly what he needs and more.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson
Kudos: 4





	you know the rules

Logan’s fingertips dig into his thighs as he stares transfixed at the scene in front of him. Julian, on his hands and knees, tangled brown curls falling into his face. Derek, kneeling behind him, hands firmly gripping his hips while he buries his face in Julian’s ass.

Julian gasps, his eyes fluttering shut, and Logan whines at the sound. He shifts a little, his cock aching with the need for some kind of stimulation. But it doesn’t come, and Derek draws back to narrow his eyes at Logan over Julian’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch,” he warns, and Logan swallows hard. “You know the rules.”

Yes, Logan knows the rules. No touching, not himself or either of them. Not until he’s given permission.

“Do we need to tie you up?” Derek murmurs, and Julian smirks before Derek dives back in and draws another moan out of him. Logan whimpers.

“N-no,” he mutters, fists clenching where they’re resting atop his thighs. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

Derek doesn’t even bother to respond, just makes a small noise of satisfaction as he presses in deeper. Julian arches his back, his ass raised prominently in the air as he leans back into Derek’s touch, and Logan bites his lip so hard he nearly draws blood.

It’s agonizing, watching them like this. Logan wants so badly for them to touch him, for Julian’s mouth on his cock or Derek’s hands on his body, giving him the relief he craves. But he stays put. He knows he’ll be punished if he disobeys. If he’s good, though, he’ll get exactly what he needs and more.

After what feels like hours, Derek finally draws back, breathing heavily as Julian whimpers at the loss of contact. “What do you think, Jules?” Derek murmurs, his lips trailing over Julian’s cheeks. Logan’s breath hitches.

Julian looks up at him, and his face splits into a grin. “I think he’s earned it,” he says in a breathy voice, and Logan meets his eyes with a pleading look. Julian’s grin widens.

Derek pats his thigh encouragingly, and Julian crawls across the bed toward Logan, his warmth making Logan shiver before he even has the chance to touch. Julian grins, still on his knees as he leans down to press his lips to Logan’s thigh, trailing kisses over his bare skin until his cheek just barely brushes against Logan’s aching cock.

As Derek shifts behind Julian, slicking up his fingers with lube, Logan meets his eyes and reminds himself that he’s still not allowed to touch. Julian can tease him all he wants, and all he can do is watch.

Julian moans softly against Logan’s skin as Derek’s fingers enter him, slowly stretching him open. He wiggles his hips, and Logan’s gaze drops to his ass, still raised enticingly in front of Derek. Logan lets out a small whine, which gives way to a moan as Julian’s tongue finally drags over the underside of his cock. His hips twitch with anticipation. Julian chuckles, taking the head between his lips and sucking gently.

By the time Julian finally takes him down his throat, Logan is a whimpering mess, his fingernails leaving deep indents in his skin as he fights to keep himself from grabbing Julian’s hair in his hands and fucking into his mouth. Instead, he lets Julian set the pace, his tongue sliding messily over Logan’s cock as he swallows him down. Behind him, Derek shifts for a better view, smirking a little as he watches Logan squirm.

“Don’t cum yet,” he tells Logan, and Logan knows it’s an order but he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to stop himself. “Gotta make sure Julian gets both his holes filled.”

At that, Julian hums, drawing back slowly until his lips are just barely grazing the tip of Logan’s cock. “Then why don’t you go ahead and fuck me already?” he murmurs, meeting Logan’s eyes with a devious grin before diving back in to suck him again.

Just as Julian’s mouth envelops Logan’s cock, Derek’s hand strikes him sharply, and his whole body jerks with the force of it. He moans around Logan, shivering a little, and Logan catches Derek’s smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“Be quiet,” he mutters as he raises himself onto his knees, his other hand sliding wetly over his own cock.

Julian chooses not to respond, instead swirling his tongue around Logan’s cock while Derek slowly enters him. He moans a little as it fills him up, taking Logan in deeper at the same time, until they’re both fully sheathed inside him.

“Fuck,” Logan whimpers, his eyes on Julian’s ass as Derek starts to move.

He doesn’t waste any time getting into a rhythm. Julian moans low in his throat, the vibrations echoing through every nerve of Logan’s body as Derek fucks him hard. Logan stares, his eyes traveling up Derek’s chest until their eyes meet, and Derek raises an eyebrow.

“You want this, don’t you?” he says in a gravelly voice, not letting up as he plows into Julian. “You want me inside you? Want me fucking you until you cum in his mouth?”

Logan whimpers. “Y-yes,” he stammers, and Derek grins. He glances back down, adjusting his grip on Julian’s hips as he slams against them.

Julian pulls back, moaning softly as his tongue lathes over Logan’s cock, covering every inch of it until it falls from his lips. Logan whines at the loss of contact, but Julian just grins, pressing a soft kiss to his inner thigh. Derek slows down a little, and Julian glances back over his shoulder.

“Can I?” he whispers, and Derek seems to consider it for a moment before nodding.

“Go ahead.”

Carefully, Derek pulls out of Julian, earning a small whimper in response. Julian crawls into Logan’s lap, holding his wrists in place at his sides, and Logan’s breath catches in his throat. Julian grins.

“You said you wanted it, right?”

He realizes what Julian means when Derek appears behind him, easing Logan onto his lap.

“There you go,” he murmurs, tucking his face into Logan’s neck and mouthing at the sensitive spot below his ear. His fingers already slick with lube, he reaches between Logan’s legs, pressing the tips of two of them to his tight hole. “That’s it, gorgeous.”

All Logan can do is whimper as Derek’s fingers slide into him, stretching him open carefully. Julian is already straddling him, his hips writhing teasingly over Logan’s slick cock. Logan wants to grab him, to hold onto his hips and fuck him until he screams, but Julian’s hands are still on his wrists and Derek’s fingers are moving inside him and he isn’t sure he could move right now if he tried.

At Julian’s impatient whine, Derek chuckles from behind Logan. “He’s a good little slut, isn’t he?” he murmurs in Logan’s ear. “Always so ready for us.”

Logan swallows hard. “Yeah, he is,” he mutters. Julian just grins.

When Derek pulls his fingers back, Logan lets out a whimper. Derek kisses his shoulder gently as he shifts position, dragging Logan back onto his lap to hover over his cock. When he pushes inside, Logan moans deep in his throat, and Julian’s hands finally release his wrists to hold onto his hips.

Logan thinks he might pass out, when Julian finally sinks down onto him. He’s so open already, having been so thoroughly fucked by Derek, and he bounces on Logan’s cock enthusiastically as if he can’t get enough.

“Looks so good like this,” Derek murmurs, watching Julian over Logan’s shoulder. He mouths at Logan’s neck, and Logan’s head lolls to the side. “I bet you would, too. Riding me like that.”

Derek’s hand reaches up to tangle in Logan’s hair, and Logan moans deeply, his eyes slipping shut as Derek tugs his head to the side for better access to his neck. He picks up his pace, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, and Logan writhes against them both.

“Not just yet, gorgeous,” Derek murmurs, predicting Logan’s dilemma. He’s so close already, has been nearly on the edge this entire time, but he does his best to fight it. “I think we should let Julian finish first, yeah?”

Logan opens his eyes just slightly, moaning at the sight of Julian’s head thrown back, his mouth falling open in ecstasy. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. Logan stares in awe as Julian rides him, his hips gyrating over Logan’s cock as he takes it all in. His head falls to the side, his breath coming in sharp pants, and Logan surges forward to mouth sloppily at his neck. 

Derek doesn’t tell him off for touching, so Logan takes his chance. He grabs onto Julian’s ass with both hands, squeezing his perfectly round cheeks as he fucks into him. Julian’s arms snake around his shoulders, and Derek moves back to let him hold on to Logan. His breathing is ragged and heavy in Logan’s ear, and Logan knows he’s close.

Julian’s hips stutter as he cums, spilling over Logan’s chest with a deep moan. Logan whimpers against his neck. Behind him, Derek picks up his pace, holding tightly to Logan’s hip with one hand and reaching out with the other to stroke Julian’s thigh.

“There’s a good boy,” he mutters, and Julian whimpers. “Hold on a minute, now. I think it’s Logan’s turn.”

Logan doesn’t need to be told twice. Julian has barely had a chance to catch his breath before Logan’s hips are snapping against his own, driving in deep as his pleasure builds. He keens loudly in Julian’s ear when he finally cums, and Julian moans encouragingly in response, tangling his fingers in Logan’s hair.

Once the aftershocks have subsided, Logan slumps back against Derek’s chest, and Julian presses a kiss to his temple before he dismounts. He stumbles off to the side, settling next to Logan with his legs tucked under him, and watches as Derek carefully pulls out.

With one hand at his side, Derek lowers Logan down onto his back, smiling a little as he sprawls out on the bed. He moves to straddle Logan’s shoulders, and Logan raises his head eagerly, staring up at Derek with wide eyes. He moans softly as Derek’s cock fills his mouth, his lips straining around it as he sucks. Derek’s hand tangles in his hair, guiding him gently, and after a moment he pulls back, reaching down to finish himself off with his hand. Logan’s head falls back, and when Derek cums it covers Logan’s neck, dripping messily from his jawline to his collarbones.

“There,” Derek murmurs with satisfaction as he slides off of Logan. His eyes rake over the cum spreading over his chest, admiring his handiwork and Julian’s. “Now you see who you belong to.”

Derek gets to his feet, and Logan slowly glances over at Julian, who’s still waiting patiently off to the side. Derek nods toward him. “Go on,” he says, and Julian smiles, crawling over to Logan while Derek disappears into the bathroom.

Carefully avoiding the splatters of cum drying on Logan’s chest, Julian tucks himself into the crook of his arm, curling up at Logan’s side. Logan smiles. He wraps his arm tightly around Julian’s shoulders, holding him close, and Julian makes a contented sound.

When Derek returns with a warm washcloth, Julian watches with interest as he carefully wipes the cum off Logan’s chest. He drops a soft kiss on his forehead when he’s finished, and Julian shifts position, resting his head fully on Logan’s chest with one arm curled around him. Logan sighs, his arm wrapping around Julian, and he feels Julian smile against his skin.

Derek finishes cleaning them both up and tosses the washcloth to the side, settling in at Logan’s other side with one arm around his waist. “You okay?” he says softly, reaching up to brush Logan’s hair out of his face.

Logan nods. His voice isn’t coming to him at the moment, but he’s feeling perfectly fine where he is, nestled in between his boyfriends as he drifts off to sleep. Julian shifts, pressing his lips softly to Logan’s chest, and Logan’s heart feels warm.

“Sleep, love,” Julian murmurs, and Logan has no choice but to obey.


End file.
